


Saiyan Postal Service

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carron, Crack Fic, F/M, Gen, Human AU, Saiyan men giving shit advice, postal service, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: This will be a collection of oneshots centered around different pairings working at the Saiyan Postal Service. My whole inspiration was Cabba and Marron so it will start their. Vegebul is probably next! Feedback as always is appreciated.
Relationships: Cabba/Marron (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Saiyan Postal Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ambrosicl for beta-ing this for me!

“Route eleven again?” Cabba sighed and rested his head against the worn, wooden cabinet in the breakroom. Vegeta was always on edge before he had at least two cups of coffee down so he tried to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted was his boss ripping into him for complaining.

Goku snickered at him, chipper as ever despite it being three in the morning. The older man had just finished putting the three lunches his wife packed him in the fridge and settled at the break room card table to chug his protein shake. Cabba had never seen anyone eat and consume as many calories as Goku Son. It was absolutely baffling and disgusting, yet impressive. “When I was your age I would’ve been excited to deliver to the sorority houses. In fact, I did, that’s how I met the most amazing woman.” 

“Yes, your wife. I know the story Goku,” Cabba groaned and rolled his eyes, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He himself needed some caffeine before hearing the dozens of cavity worthy stories Goku would tell. 

Vegeta walked in with the same ‘don’t talk to me, I’ll kill you’ look he always wore. He stuck his mug out and Cabba complied filling it to the top. “It’s now your permanent route so your just going to have to deal with it.” So he had overheard. Great.

“What?! Why?” Cabba whined and rubbed at his face. 

Vegeta sneered, “Because my daughter said having her daddy deliver packages to her sorority was embarrassing. And I only complied with her request because--”

“--because she’s your little princess,” Goku cut off, teasing his long time best friend. 

Cabba took a deep breath, “Maybe I will get lucky and a different girl will answer the door.” 

“What are you? A first-grader? Don’t let a woman bully you,” Vegeta bit back. 

Goku raised a finger and wiped the protein shake from his mouth, “Counterpoint, do let her bully you. I promise you it makes the bedroom way more fun.” Cabba and Vegeta stood there avoiding eye contact as Goku left, sporting matching blushes. 

…

It was his final delivery of the day. It had to be, he couldn’t focus at all after interacting with her. It was like someone ripped every anxious thought he had and wrapped it in the most beautiful blonde wrapping paper he had ever seen. And if she would just take the boxes and move on he would be fine. But that was never the case. 

She was always making these borderline lewd comments that should not affect him, but she made it sound oddly sweeter. And tempting. So tempting. It took him a few deliveries before he realized she was being intentionally suggestive. 

He took a deep breath and clutched the heavy, wide package to his chest. He rocked on his heels and rang the doorbell. Maybe she wouldn’t answer this time. Maybe he could just set the box down now and walk away. Nope, he wouldn’t be that lucky. He heard the lock click and braced himself for the conversation ahead. 

He puffed out his cheeks and quickly put on a neutral expression, “Hello miss, your package.” 

He could see her beautiful face over the box, she was wearing a devilish smirk, “Ohhh I see you have a huge package, all for me, I’m so lucky.” She waved him through the doorway. “Oh I’m sorry would you mind coming inside and putting it down for me, I don’t think I could take it all by myself.” 

Cabba could feel his left eye twitch and the blood rush up his neck, coloring his face in blush. “Of course, this is one of the heftier packages I had today miss,” he quickly scrambled to get his feet in the door and set the package on a nearby counter. 

“Oh the floor will do,” she said twirling a piece of hair on her finger, “I won’t be able to get in it otherwise. You wouldn’t want my package to go unopened would you?” The way her lips settled into a pout made Cabba think he was going to melt right then and there. There is no way she didn’t know what she was doing to him. Cabba bent over to set it down and could feel her gaze locked on him. 

Sure he workout frequently but he wasn’t big and bulky like the other guys at the office. He could easily fit both of his legs in one leg of Goku’s shorts. Cabba’s clothing wasn’t painted on like the other men. His shorts didn’t hug his thighs and his chest didn’t strain his polo. So it was a bit flattering to have a woman expressing interest, even if it was just to tease him. 

He stood back up and pulled the pen from his collar. “Well, miss. All I need is a signature and I can be on my way,” he handed her a pen and held the clipboard out, for her to sign on the hard surface. 

She brushed her fingers against his and he cleared his throat. She didn’t break eye contact as she dabbed the pen on her tongue. The blonde beauty pressed the pen to the clipboard hard, forceful even and signed. “Thank you, have a great day miss,” he said quickly before rushing back to his truck. She could keep the pen. 


End file.
